


A mediocre swordsman and a lousy sniper

by Zombieheroine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Fighting Together, Gen, Violence, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine
Summary: A diplomatic dinner between yakuza families goes haywire and Genji's evening is ruined.





	A mediocre swordsman and a lousy sniper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floweryhanzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweryhanzo/gifts).



> This goes to my friend floweryhanzo who plays Hanzo amazingly, earns at least two, usually three, gold medals per match, and steals the play of the game with or without his ult constantly while still complaining all the time very loudly how useless he is. I'm the Genji who jumps a lot, screams, wastes two or three ults a game and gets a card for damage reflected. Bring the salt.

If there was something that Genji hated it was trashing a nice restaurant, but so far he seemed to be the only one with that particular concern. If others were as considerate about glass floors and furniture, fine fabrics or exotic plants in clearly valuable porcelain pots, he wouldn't be jumping over tables and water fountains and dance platforms with his katana in hand and fighting for his life.

So the peaceful, diplomatic dinner had gotten out of hand, sure. Father wouldn't be pleased when they showed their faces to him again, but Genji would argue that the other clan had come here with their minds already made up. Why else would all of them be armed? 

The old temple turned tea house turned modern restaurant was suddenly a stage for a carnage, and Genji's ears were ringing with gun shots. He jumped from a table top to table top knocking over glasses, bowls and sake bottles, then sprang over a stylish bamboo wall separating a booth from a small patch of an indoor garden. He dived down and rolled over in the small, meticulously arranged pebbles and behind him heard the bamboo shatter when bullets hit it. 

He had enemies waiting for him on this side as well with their guns pointing at him from the higher ground of the lifted dance floor. The pink lights shone from beneath the see-through floor, making the blood running down the steps in streams gleam in a strange way.

Genji felt his dragon growl from within the blade as he stared at the enemy for a fracture of a second when he aimed his gun at him, a red oni glaring back at him from his chest, peeking under the man's half-open dress shirt. The gun went off with an ear-shattering bang and a flare, and a bullet too quick to be seen came out. Genji's thoughts couldn't humanly keep up but his body was beyond that, and he already had his katana in front of him, the blade turning to reflect the bullet. He felt the impact in both of his arms down to his bones, but the bullet changed its course and his opponent dropped down before him. 

Genji was just about to cheer for himself for a job well done, but as the man before him fell on his front Genji saw an arrow sticking out of his back and his smile dropped. 

A sigh made Genji's ear-piece spit out white noise. “I am such a lousy shot today. I'm sorry,” said Hanzo. Genji glared upwards at the wide balcony level, searching for his brother but didn't see him. 

The three other men before Genji were getting over of the abrupt hall of their comrade, and three guns were re-aimed in Genji's direction. 

Hanzo spoke to his ear: “Well... Since I am apparently under-performing today, please excuse me this method.” It took Genji a second to realize what Hanzo meant, and when he did his eyes widened and he yanked his katana closer to him and furiously searched for his brother's sniping spot in order to reflect to the right direction.

“Hanzo, don't you dare – “ he snapped into his ear-piece, but too late. Another arrow dashed down from the upper level, hit the floor between Genji and the three men and broke into several smaller pieces that shot everywhere. 

Genji yelped and swung his katana gracelessly as the pieces swished around him, all past him but close enough to scare him. One of the pieces ended up piercing the man standing in the right from his jaw to the back of his head making him drop instantly. The man next to him got another piece in his gut and dropped to his knees, all air leaving his lungs as the colour did his face, and the third one stumbled back further away from Genji as if he was the cause of this. 

Genji felt his knees shaking when he stood up straighter. “I told you to not fucking do that! I hate that arrow of yours! You could have hit me!” he yelled into the ear-piece.

Hanzo scoffed. “Nonsense. It's simple geometry, brother. You were not in danger.”

Genji snarled back and moved. The garden was thoroughly messed up and one valuable vase had shattered. The glass floor was slippery with blood and Genji's clawed climbing shoes scratched the smooth surface, ruining it even further. The lights under the floor flashed from pink to blue and Genji raised his katana into a better position. 

Most of the low, dark wood tables were either kicked over or shot full of holes, and some of them were used as barricades in fire-fights. Even the most of the Shimada-gumi men present carried fire-arms along with their wakizashi, and almost all of them lacked the skill to get close enough to use them when the opponent had a gun. 

Not Genji. Genji didn't carry anything besides his katana and his wakizashi, the latter still sheathed on his belt. 

Genji jumped from the platform high in the air and with a battle cry dashed straight into the fire-fire, disrupting its rhythm and positions by slashing through a man who ended up on his path and jamming his blade into the nearest bystander's chest. He spun around, the katana light and nimble in his skilled hand and so sharp he barely felt any resistance when he cut flesh and bone. 

With their hiding place behind a table invaded the enemy clan's men scattered and the battle became chaotic once more. Genji yelled and cried out as he slashed with his blade, his dragon roaring with him, and just when his enemies were beginning to get him surrounded he sprang up again, tossing over in the air and dashed across the room. 

The floor was cluttered with glimmering shards of glass and porcelain that were stomped into almost fine powder by now, and Genji heard the crunching under his feet as he danced across the floor, the tables and the scattered seat pillows while swinging his blade. Wherever he looked he saw arrows raining down, sometimes one at a time, sometimes several, and every once in a while that accursed scatter one breaking apart and swishing in every direction. 

“I wish I could be some use to you down there,” Hanzo spoke to Genji's ear again with a suffering sigh. “But I'm hardly that even from up here. I simply cannot hit the mark today.”

“Oh bull,” Genji snapped as he reflected a bullet meant for him to the floor and cut the gun and the hand holding it off the man before him. 

“No, I mean it. I'm a lousy shot. I wish I wasn't, but I can't seem to help it,” Hanzo sighed, clearly frustrated and disappointed in himself. 

Genji climbed over a bamboo wall between booths again and jumped from table to table again. The floor was messy and slippery with blood, and Genji paid a passing thought to his shoes and his future-self who'd have to clean them. Hanzo continued to mutter into his ear about bad shots and disappointments, and before him Genji saw an arrow through the head saving the life of a Shimada-gumi's man who didn't even notice it. 

“That was right between the eyes! Stop complaining!” Genji snapped at his brother through his heavy breathing. 

“No, that was an accident!” Hanzo argued. “And I'm all out of arrows now. On your left, little brother.”

Genji turned his head just in time to finally see his older brother jumping over the railing and climbing down a large synthetic cherry tree, making the wind-chimes in it ring and the hard-light petals rain down and vanish as they touched the floor. 

The brothers met and Genji joined Hanzo as he dashed from body to body, yanking arrows out and stuffing them back into this quiver, even though following him meant that Genji had to listen to Hanzo's commentary on his own work.

“Such a sloppy mark, this one. And this too. A gut shot, how barbaric! Unacceptable,” he grumbled as he went, while Genji watched his back and reflected the bullets aimed at them back at their shooters, with mixed results. 

“Will you ever stop complaining, big brother?” Genji snapped as he watched the third bullet miss its mark and hit a wall. 

“Opening oneself for criticism is the path to bettering oneself,” Hanzo answered to him, suddenly serene when he got to lecture his brother, and Genji rolled his eyes. 

The fight was starting to turn to the end, one could tell by how many were laying on the ground and how the few remaining were continuing on with desperate fury. The Shimada-gumi was about to take the battle. 

“Only a little bit longer, brother,” Hanzo said to him with a pat on the shoulder before dashing off and climbing up to the second level again, and Genji was on his own again. 

His katana felt light and electric in his hold, and he knew they were almost through. “The dragon becomes me,” he whispered to himself and let the ancient creature come forth before leaping towards his hastily scattering enemies. The battle fury on their faces quickly turned into horror as the maw of the beast opened, and Genji roared in cruel delight as the dragon consumed. One fell on his sword, then another, and all the while he heard arrows swishing past him, finding the targets Genji couldn't reach or finish. 

It was almost time to end this, and that moment was marked by Hanzo's battle cry from behind and the twin dragons roaring to life. 

Genji closed his eyes and smirked as the beasts flew past him, claiming one, two, three, four enemies from their path while Genji bathed in their light and energy. Having a sniper watching your back was nice even if they were a talkative one. 

 

There was barely anything left of the niceness or the charm of the restaurant once they were done. Shimada-gumi had claimed victory and the entirety of the enemy clan's task force had been wiped out. It wasn't the outcome they had hoped for and they had suffered some losses themselves, but it was what it was and that was a part of the lifestyle.

Genji mourned the restaurant more than anything else though. The building still stood as it no doubt had since the Edo-period, but the indoor gardens had been destroyed and so had pretty much all of the furniture and tableware, the floor was red and brown with blood and the fountain and the decorative ponds were murky red now. Genji looked mournfully at a carp floating in the pond with its belly up. He had fed it scraps of his meal earlier tonight before the dinner had gone to hell. 

Hanzo strode back from the kitchen and ordered their men to take both the wounded and the dead with them, pack up and prepare to move out. Their fallen were to be wrapped in tablecloths and put in the trunks of the cars in the next half of an hour, and everyone needed to clean their blades and wash up before taking off.

Then Hanzo walked to Genji who was still moping by the small pond and feeling sorry for the fish.

“Here,” Hanzo said and pushed a small bottle of sake to Genji's chest. 

Genji raised an eyebrow but accepted the bottle altogether. 

“We're going to get the bill for this, so we might as well drink,” Hanzo explained with a bottle of his own in hand. 

Genji opened the cork and took a swig out of the bottle, the dead carp already forgotten. Hanzo put an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him against his side. He turned them around and led them outside to the cool night air. 

“You did well today, little brother,” Hanzo said between sips of sake. 

“I did?” Genji asked.

“You did. Thank you for manning the floor. No one else seemed to know where to stand,” Hanzo continued and gave the younger's shoulders a squeeze before laying his cheek against the top of his head. “Thank you for your hard work today.”

Genji relaxed in his brother's hold and felt warm, the post-battle tremors eased by sake and comfort. “Thanks,” he muttered against the bottle. “You were great.”

Hanzo scoffed. “I was useless.”

“Shut up,” Genji groaned. “Just. Shut up.”


End file.
